Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 31
Javonte and Brianna were still in the house, the storm had started to let up and it began drizzling lightly. Javonte sat up from the corner he was sitting in and felt a sudden pain in his ear, he didn’t really notice how much it hurt until just now. He walked into the main room and saw Brianna just standing there, looking out of one of the windows. Javonte looked at her awkwardly, not wanting to strike up a conversation after their last one. “Uh…storm’s let up, we can go now, there’s nothing here for us, we just need to find the others.” Javonte said in a low tone. Brianna just ignored him, continuing to stare out the window. Javonte looked at her with a frown. He walked up closer to her. “Hey um…I’m sorry about what I said…I didn’t really mean it, I was just really pissed off.” Javonte said scratching his head. Brianna just kept staring out the window. “I had never been that good with partnership, gangs, or whatever.” Brianna started to say. “I was always kinda on my own while growing up, my father was a piece of shit who was always drunk and abusive, and my mother was a drug addict. It’s like I was just a wrong package, getting shipped from family to family for my “personality”. It’s not like I cared much for who took care of me anyway, they only did it for the checks. By the time I was eighteen, I was on my own, no one looking out for me, no friends, no family, I worked several jobs just trying to survive out there, one of them being the one I’m mostly ashamed of, which was being a…you can guess…” Brianna said trying to hide her shame. “One of my most valuable customers came to me and tried to treat me like I was some prostitute, he wanted to pay me for head, I told him no, we got into a fight, which is how I got this scar, stabbed him right in the gut…no idea what happened to him after that, I’m sure he made it, it was a small knife. Couple years after that, I met Tyrone, he offered me a chance to join the Saints, I was a wreck, I was practically homeless, and Tyrone and the Saints was doing the type of shit I was doing, so I accepted it. I don’t mean to ramble, but in short, I’m sorry as well. I’ve always had trouble with my temper and I just needed someone to take it out on, I was in the wrong for that, so yeah…” “It’s alright, I’m sorry for the shit you’ve been through, and I’m glad you apart of the Saints, let’s go find the others.” Javonte replied with a smile on his face. Brianna nodded and they both exited the house. ---- Henrique was in the van with Tyquan, he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, lit it, and started to smoke it. “Want one?” Henrique asked. “Nah, I don’t smoke.” Tyquan replied. “Suit yourself.” There was a silence for a second until Henrique broke it. “Fuck we going?” “To my hood, I’m gonna get someone to sell this pound for me then we’ll go find your niggas.” “Your hood? Ain’t that kinda bad, cause don’t your gang hate us?” “They do, but they know about the deal.” “Alright…” Tyquan stopped the van in a neighborhood with some of his crew outside. Tyquan got out of the van with the pound in his hand and walked towards them. “Yo, Tyquan, the fuck you doing with this lame ass mark?” One of the gang members remarked arrogantly. “Chill nigga, Jordan I need you to deliver this “package” to our homeboy up in the shores, Michael, I want you to go with him.” Tyquan demanded. “Aight, let’s go little nigga.” Jordan said in a condescending tone to Michael. “I ain’t no little nigga, bro.” Michael replied irritated by the remark. “Yeah, yeah, let’s just go.” The two walked off with Jordan dialing on his phone presumably calling a cab. “You never answered my question, the fuck you doing with a Saint?” “Carl, you already know what I’m doing with a Saint, nigga helped me get out, Nick’s gone…same with Jimmi, Johnson and few others…” Tyquan said in a saddened tone. “Never cared for that psycho ass nigga, why w—“ “Come on you pinchazo, we got shit to do, you already gave your amigo the cocaine, so let’s go.” Henrique sternly said. “Yo ese, niggas having a conversation here, stay in the van and just shut the fuck up.” Carl said. Henrique stepped out of the van and crossed his arms with a grin like he was about to maniacally burst out in laughter. “Wanna say that so I can hear that?” “I said.” Carl started as he began to walk closer to Henrique. “Stay in the van, and just shut the fuck up.” Carl finished with an angered look. “Oh, alright, cool.” Henrique sarcastically said before landing a punch right in Carl’s face. Tyquan crossed his arms and sighed as he watched Carl get up and pinned Henrique against the van. “Alright ladies, break it up, last thing we need is more beef.” Tyquan said breaking the both of them up. “You Saints have always been a problem. We should’ve wiped these niggas off the streets as soon as the beef started bruh!” Carl angrily said wiping the blood off of his nose. “Nigga only got one hand! You want to fight someone who don’t stand a chance, the fuck Carl? This ain’t you!” Tyquan replied. “Who the hell has been themselves? Our niggas getting drive-by’d by some crazy Mexican motherfuckas, and then we just lost some with what happened, why do you think I’m acting like this?!” “Ah whatever, shit ain’t worth it, let’s just get back to what we were doing, I want to find my friends.” Henrique said getting inside the van angrily closing the door. “Hoe ass nigga.” Carl mumbled under his breath. “Carl, I trust this crazy Spanish motherfucka, we got off to a bad start with the Saints, but they ain’t so bad man, they aight, so just roll with it and just chill, aight?” Tyquan said. “Aight, fine, but them niggas even think about betraying us, we finna pop each and every one of ‘em. Remember, don’t trust no one in the hood.” “Peace, love bruh.” “Love.” Tyquan got in the van and drove away from the neighborhood. “Fuckin’prick, the fuck was with him back there?” Henrique asked. “Nothing man, he’s just under some shit, y’know we losing our crew to some other gang we at war with, don’t even know they name. Point is, Carl’s been through some tough shit, kid lost his cousin in this shit, he told the bro he wasn’t fit for shit like this, he ain’t listen, couple weeks later, he got clapped…just feel sorry for the guy more than hate him, cause that’s where most of his anger and rage comes from.” Tyquan said sorrowfully. Henrique went silent and his face grew from annoyed and pissed off to a sorrowful face that felt bad for Carl. “Fine, let’s just…find my peoples alright?” “Yeah, remember what I said though, they might not all be alive, just keep that in your head, don’t fall into an unrealistic fantasy only for it to be fucked by reality.” “Whatever, you think what you think, and I’ll stick to my instincts, they’re tough SOBs, everyone of them, just watch.” “Aight, aight, my bad then.” Henrique’s phone started to ring and it was an unidentified number. He answered it and asked: “Who the fuck is this?” “It’s Eddie, I’m calling all of you to meet me at the old warehouse, Tyrone and Latoya are already here, we’re still waiting for Javonte, Brianna, and Alex, so come on, we got shit to discuss.” Eddie said. “Alright, me and Tyquan heading up there now, be there in a few.” Henrique replied. “Alright, peace.” “Wait, before you go, we need to watch our backs, there’s some new gang on the streets according to Tyquan, they got beef with the Crips and since we working with them, we just gotta watch ourselves.” “Alright then, have Tyquan tell us more when y’all get here.” Eddie hung up the phone and walked towards Tyrone and Latoya. “They coming, but Henrique told me something that we might need to check into.” “What?” Tyrone asked. “There’s some new gang on the streets, and they got beef with the Crips, I don’t think it’s much of a big deal since they ain’t after us.” “What color are they?” Latoya asked. “Fuck if I know, like I said we don’t need to make a fuss over it, it ain’t nothing major, at least not yet, Tyquan’ll probably explain, let’s just wait this out and wait for the others.” “Yeah, why don’t we revisit some old memories while we wait.” Tyrone said with a smile that faded away as he remembered the numerous amount of Saints killed, with TJ being one of the casualties. “No, too many bad ones…” Latoya replied. Tyrone sighed knowing she was right and continued to look at the destroyed and abandoned warehouse. “What the fuck happened to us…?” Tyrone mumbled dissatisfied with how their lives have turned out. Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Eddie Kato *Henrique *Latoya *Javonte *Brianna *Tyquan *Carl *Michael *Jordan Trivia *First appearance of Carl. *First appearance of Michael. *First appearance of Jordan. *This issue fills in more of Brianna's back story and how she met Tyrone. Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark